Tears of an Angel
by Periapt Shards
Summary: Still in Progress...Lara Croft sets of for her next adventure and has to find a lost city, that holds a powerful artifact but she is not alone. Others are one the same hunt as she is and they will get in Lara's way.
1. Pologue

According to Greek myth, the region we call the Litochoro is an ancient battleground where the human followers of Hades, the king of the underworld once waged a catastrophic war against the demonic forces of Erebus the god of darkness.

It is written that Erebus called upon the power of an artifact known as the Tears of Smoke, to summon forth all the dead from the underworld.

Hades's worrier's were slaughtered in the battle that followed, but Hades himself survived. He found a way to turn the Tears powers back against the evil god. Erebus was imprisoned within the Tears and the descendants of Hades went on to forge a mighty empire that lasted until the arrival of the conquistadors.

As for what happened to the Tears of Smoke, the ancient texts are vague. Some say it was hidden in a secret city, others say that the Angels destroyed it and that the Tears was lost forever in a secret place, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that nothing is lost forever. _**Lara Croft**_


	2. Chapter 1

_And the warrior's fought with the monsters of the underworld, but one by one got slaughtered. Hades stood above the battle searching for Erebus, and there he was on the other side of the battle, with the Tears of Smoke. Hades took his sword and as he walked passed all warriors that died on the battle ground, he stabbed every monster that stood in his-_

"Miss Croft" Lara looked up from her book, to find Winston carrying a tray of tea. He had just interrupted her from an old ancient book she had found amongst her father's book and was enjoying the book so far.

"Yes, Winston" she answered and place the book on the coffee table and took a cup of tea from Winston.

"There's a call for you." He answered

"Thank you Winston" Lara said and place the cup on the table and got up, walking to the wall where the landline telephone were hanging. She picked it up "Hello, Miss Croft speaking."

"Hallo Miss Croft, My name is James and I used to work with your father." A voice said on the other line

"My father, what work did you do together?" Lara asked

"To find the ancient artefact called the Tears of Smoke, have you heard of it?" James said.

"Yes, I'm reading a book about it now, why?" She asked

"Miss Croft I can't speak of it over the phone, for I'm scared someone is listening in on this call." James said. "Can I meet you in person?" he added

"Yes, where do you live?" She asked.

"In Platamonas, it's not far from the battle ground of Hades and Erebus" James said.

"Okay then, I'll meet you tomorrow at Platamonas Castle, say 12pm" Lara said

"See you there Miss Croft" James said and hanged up. Lara placed the phone back and walked back to her cup of tea and book.

She thought about it and left her cup of tea half drank, and walked out of her bedroom with the Tears of an Angel book, that she was reading before Winston interrupted her and walked down the staircase and entered the Tech room to find Zip at the desk near a computer he was tipping but looked up to see Lara. "Hey Lara"

"Hey Zip, I need you to arrange a flight to Platamonas for me." Lara said

"What's the adventure?" He asked, as he tipped away on his computer to book a flight for her.

"I'm meeting an old friend of my father's there. He has something on the Tears of Smoke, the same artefact that is told in this book." She answered and tossed the book on the table. Zip taking it and opened it up "Must I give this to Alister to do more researches or what?" Zip asked

"Yes and where is he?" Lara asked as she didn't see him in the Tech room with Zip that was strange because he was always in here.

"He went to some Banquet thing that's going on at the museum" Zip answered and Lara nodded, remembering that he had bragged about it the whole week. "I'll be in my study, let me know when I'm leaving." She said.

"Will do, Lara." Zip answered and went on with his tipping, after seeing the smile on Lara's face and she walked back up the stairs.

Lara entered her study and walked up to a shelf, searching for any Greek history on Hades, Erebus and the ancient artifact. She took the books to her desk and started reading through all of the books. The day went on and soon evening had come, when the door opened up and forced Lara to look up from the book she was reading. Seeing Zip, she smiled. He walked up to the desk and saw the books "You've been busy, anyway, your flight leave's early tomorrow morning 7am." Zip said.

"Thank you Zip, let Winston now to pack my bags" She answered and went back to her book.

"Take a break Lara" Zip said before exiting the study.

Lara left the book and stood up; taking her cup of tea that Winston had brought her awhile ago. She walked up to the window and gazed out into Croft manors gardens. The moon shining bright in the sky mad the gardens even beautiful. She took some sips from her half warm, half cold cup of tea. She didn't really care if it was cold anymore; she was so used to tea that's cold because she was too focused on her books that she forgot about it.

She sighted and walked back to her desk and placed the empty cup on the table and looked up to the old clock on the wall- 8:45pm. It wasn't that late but she was tired of reading, so she decided to go for a swam and then afterward, go shower and sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Lara walked into the Kymata Hotel after arriving at the airport a while ago. She walked up to the desk, where an old looking man sat with a fake smile. She stood there smiling back at him while he got up "May I help you, Miss?" He asked but Lara could see he wasn't in the mood for more guests or for his job. "Yes, I booked a room here for tonight" She answered and he just sighted and opened a big book to today date "Name" He said. Lara looked at him, he was tired and old why wasn't he retired yet, was a mystery to her "Croft, Lara Croft."

The man laughed and turned around to the key holders, taking a set of keys. He turned back to Lara who only frown, she was wondering why this man had laughed and she would get that answer fast, when he again spook. "I need to see your ID" He said and. Lara sighted, Why she needed her ID was a mystery, in every hotel she went they never asked for it until now. She took her backpack off of her back and zipped her bag open, taking out her ID. She handed it to him and He looked at it carefully before giving it back. For Lara it looked like he was check if it's not fake, and she had to ask "Is everything alright?" The man looked at her with sad eyes but they were showing joy.

"It's just, a few years back a man called Richard Croft booked into this very same hotel. You would be his Daughter?" He said with a question. Lara frowned again but then sighted "Yes, that my father. You say he booked in here a few here's back?" Lara answered, but now Lara started looking at this man better, if she had ever met him but she did. "It's an honour to meet the daughter of the man who saved my ass back in the day, it's a shame he did came with." The man said, his hand straighten out to shake Lara's. Lara shock his hand "It's a pleasure, and my father passed away a few years ago." Lara told him and let's go of his hand. "Oh, am truly sorry about that, your father was good man. He had told me about you and his wife and how she had disappeared. Let me not hold you here you have business to do if I'm not mistaken" he said and handed her, her room key. "Thank you. May I know your name?" Lara asked as he wasn't wearing his name tag. "Miguel Eaves" he answered. "Ah, I remember name. My father's journal mentioned you. You had been involved in the Son of darkness artefact and got almost killed by a creator." Lara said with a smile and walked off leaving the man to only look at her.

* * *

Lara entered her room which was flooded in darkness; she walked to the curtains and pulled them open letting the light of the sun in making the room bright so that Lara could now see her living space. Lara then closed the door behind her, placing her backpack on the bed.

Lara sat on the bed and slowly she bent down to take off her high-heeled boots nonetheless. She loved the amusement Winston had of seeing her in heels, but how else was a girl supposed to get two pistols through airport security! Picking one boot up she hit the heel hard on the edge of the table to reveal the secret compartment to take out her guns before placing on the bed next to her with her holster.

She then took out her other boots and she put them on and then she retrieved her laptop from her back pack and Lara logged onto hopefully find some more information about this James guy and the artefact. Lara groaned at the screen, this was the Mirror of smoke all over again. Why did I agree to this? Deep down she knew why, it was a new adventure and she needed to clear her mind about someone close to her but he was so far away from her._ Oh, great there I go again, thinking about him_, she thought. An email alert pinged into the quietness of the room, upon opening Lara found that the email was from Zip:

_Hi Lara_

_We went through more of your fathers past friends and came across a name, James Tears and he is an old raider who helped you father. You father had came across the book, Tears of an Angel and started asking questions, that's when this James guy came into the picture. He interdicted himself to Lord Croft, they shared information and your father came to Platamonas in 1982, February 22. That's all we got one the so far. We'll dig deeper and keep you in touch._

_Good Luck Lara_

_Zip_

Staring into the screen with a blue light shining on her face, Lara re-read the email again to consider her next move. She sighted and thought of the Castle, would it be the best place to talk to this guy or the best place to escape if he wants to kill her. Whatever it is, she was going to be ready for it.

Lara closed the laptop and placed it back in her backpack and zipping it closed. She stood up and looked at the time on her watch- 11pm. She had an hour before she was going to meet this man and if he's a raider like herself then this would be fun. The last person who was a T Raider like her, who had worked with her, ended up dead. She shook her head at the thought of Alex west and she took her holster and guns and walked out of the hotel and back to her bike that was park in front of the hotel.

She hid her guns and the hostel in the bike's compartment and climb on, starting the engine, kicking it into first gear and releasing the clutch, throttled her way to the Platamon Castle that wasn't so far from the hotel.

* * *

**So who is this guy who is so close but far away to Lara? **


End file.
